


Famine's effect, Castiel's hunger

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Cas eats famine, Cas swallows famine, Castiel's hunger, Digestion, Gen, Stomach Bulge, Vore, sixe difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Castiel's vessel is suffering from famine making Cas unbelievably hungry, when a supernatural hunger takes over his vessel, Cas knows the only way to fix this offal empty feeling inside his stomach is to fill his stomach and Cas knows the best way to beat famine is to eat famine!





	Famine's effect, Castiel's hunger

Famine had a tight grip on Castiel's vessel's stomach

Cas could feel it an uncontrollable, unsustainable, unstoppable, supernatural hunger,the feeling of of emptyness constant endless hunger settled  
settled somewere deep down inside the pit of his vessel's stomach

Making the angel's stomach growl, with big, loud, noisey, empty rumbles of hunger 

Cas was super hungry

The hungry noises surfaced again, and were coming from somewere deep down inside the pit of his the angel’s vessel's rumbling belly, stomach

The hunger was noawing away at his insides, his stomach was begging for food substance of some sort 

Inside of the angel's body, traveling through the inside of his extremity hungry, and empty stomach

Cas was famished 

Cas was completely empty inside

Cas could feel the emptyness, inside his vessel’s stomach growing stronger

Cas could feel the hunger caused by famine just sitting inside him, resting in the pit of his vessel's stomach  
the endless, emptyness, empty void laying inside his empty, hungry, nonstop grumbling, growling and gurgling stomach

The endless hunger was increasing and growing stronger settled right deep down inside the pit of his empty, growling, rumbling and super, extremely hungry stomach

The feeling worsened, the constant unholy, ungodly hunger grew much worse and stronger then Cas had thought

Castiel's vessel's restless stomach rumbled, extremely loud with autoable, high volume, epic, thunderous, supernatural stomach growls

As his stomach was rumbling impatiently, damaging food imedetly

The stomach growls, grumbles, rumbles were getting louder and longer increasing in volume, the rumbles underneath his were skin, the monster noises coming from inside his hungry and empty belly sending shivers down everyone's spines

The angel's hungry stomach wouldn't stop growling until it was completely full, filled, fed, fuled, by a large substance of some sort

Cas needed to eat, Cas' stomach wants food, and wanted, needs to eat, and now!

All the eating Cas was doing and stuffing himself, his face full of food, chomping down on, gorging himself with tons of food, not even stopping or feeling full and just packing it all away inside his vessel's gut, inside his hungery belly, stomach

All day long Dean watched Cas swallow down mouthfulls of food nonstop, one after the other, and not even feeling sick or full, Dean wondered where Cas put it all, all that good he ate, how didn't Cas not have a big giant, gut on him by now?

Dean was amazed that Cas could actually be capable of fitting all of that much food inside him, Cas just keeps craming it all of that food inside inside Castiel's his vessel's stomach!

Fitting all of that food inside Jimmy's skinny body, inside a body with such a skinny frame

Castiel's skinny stomach stayed in shap, Cas' belly didn't even budge, bulge or swell, from all that food that was crammed in there

Stairing at the angel's non swollen, still flat belly, toned trimed tummy, flat, skinny stomach

Dean couldn't believe how much Cas had eaten not even feeling a full feeling in his stomach 

Where did all of that food go? Dean wondered 

Where did Cas put it all?  
How did he fit it all in there?  
Dosen't Cas ever get full?

Cas' stomach was like an empty bottomless pit of a stomach like a blackhole of a stomach that never felt full

The angel's stomach couldn't be filled no matter how much food Cas ate

Cas must of had the ability to eat a ton of food, and digest it immediately as soon as it entered the stomach and eat more food again and again

Pluss Cas' trueform is extraordinary massive, Cas is really extremely massive, Cas' incredible, size is so giant that Cas could easily eat a huge, enormous amount of food and still not feel full

Cas stomach was like a black hole that swallowed everything up that the hungry angel consumed, and the hunger continued to get stronger

His stomach felt more hungry until Cas consumed everything in sight, Cas would devour everything in his path until he swallows the whole world

But non of that food was enough to subside, fill the empty void inside the angel's hungry stomach that was suffering from famine

Cas was still starving inside

Cas know there was on one way to fix this offal empty feeling inside his stomach and that way was to eat, so Cas ate famine up

Cas gripped Famine in his tight grasp, widened his jaw and stuffed pushed the head of Famine inside his widened mouth

Inside the angel's giant gapping maw and started swallowing down his prey whole

Cas' cheeks bulged, swelling out expanding streatcheing to extreme lengths of supernatural proportions as

The helpless body was struggling and squirming in the angel's tight grip

The more Cas continued to shove the body into his widened mouth

The body was coated with warm, wet, saliva, gushing all over it, drenching it in spit and drool

Cas starts taking in huge gulps, swallowing down his prey

Cas swallowed down famine

Sliding down Cas' throat easily

The his tight throat mussels of the angel's bulging esophagus cliches arouse the head, gripping tight around his victom's head gping down Cas' throat

Gulping down his gullet, tight throat

bulging out Cas' throat

The huge lump was quickly traveling down his throat, 

Cas' neck stretched expanded out really far, pushing Famine down past his collarbone, sliding the body all the way down his bulging, swollen esophagus and swelling out his chest 

Cas continued swallowing his prey whole pushing the body down stright down into his stomach

until the head hit the bottom of the angel's stomach

Now entering the angel's stomach

Cas' belly began to swell imedetly

The angel's stomach pushed forward with a small bump then the stomach began dermaiticaly increasing in size

The angel continued to consume, swallow down his prey more and more

Pushing Famine further stright down into Cas', the angel's empty and awaiting stomach cavity bulging and swelling out Cas' non-stop, elastic growing belly, As the body into filled up the angel's empty stomach cavity

streatcheing, swelling pushing out the angel's ever growing stomach

The angel's belly was getting larger Cas' stomach was now growing even more bigger and more rounder with each swallow Cas took as the angel continued to swallow down his prey whole 

Cas' stomach bulged out further as the rest of the body was entering the angel's stomach

Landing right inside Cas' humongous growing, and rounding stomach of the very hungry angel

The angel's stomach was pushing out forward future and further the more it was filled

The angel's belly was bulging out like an inflated blown up balloon

Bulging out the angel's flat belly

Streatcheing out his the angel's belly, stomach survearly at an enormous amount of distance

so his swollen stomach would be grow big enough to contain the whole body that filled it

Cas' once flat stomach now expanded to great lengths to be able to hold, contain hold that much mass inside his small stomach flat belly, tummy

Inside his vessel's normally flat belly, skinny stomach, tight tiny tummy

Cas' shirt got smaller and tighter and rolled up as his huge belly pushed out forward future and future growing bigger and rounder

The Cas' shirt got smaller and rolled up as his huge, swollen belly pushed out, bulged out more and more further and further to impossible, extreme lengths

The buttons on his white shirt were popping off his shirt and flying across the room 

as his, the angel's, Cas' growing, huge stomach, huge belly stretched, grew bigger and rounder larger and larger and rounder in size

Continued to increase in size

Cas’ belly bulged dermaiticaly, expanded, expanding to extremes lengths of extreme sizes of supernatural proportions

Cas' stomach grew so large, big until it poped out bulged out so much

The angel's stomach bulged out to impossible, extreme supernatural lengths

Cas' belly started to slump forward pushing out forward future and further

Until the angel's belly poped out bulged out so much his belly starts to slump forward pushing out forward future and further

His stomach was so huge, massive, Cas moaned in pleasure rubbing his full belly

Cas rubs his full, big, huge, rounded, ballooning belly in bliss

Cas pats his gigantic giant gut in bliss and pleasure moaning at the heaviness, and fullness inside his full stomach

Cas burps out a mighty, huge, horrifying loud, loud, epic, giant, gassy, victorious, rumbling, thunderous, horrible, horrific, monster, supernatural gigantic belch in relife 

Cas was satisfied with his large filling meal he was now finally full instead of feeling so empty and hungry inside

Now Cas' stomach was nice and full and completely massive thanks to Famine, and Cas’ large appetite, as the endless hunger inside him grew more hungry

Cas burped happily and let out an epic, thunderous, monsterous, supernatural belch, huge, horrifying, gut bursting, victorious, champion satisfied, pleased, supernatural victory burp, in tyramph, erupted from left the angel's mouth

the belch ripped through the room shattering the windows and blowing out the lights, burping with such a strong force 

An explosive belch, echoed through the room, leaving everyone in shock at the monsterous rumbling belch that left the angel's mouth

Cas' belly felt much better now that he let out such a huge burp, supernatural belch and he moaned in pleasure

"That hit the spot"! Cas mumbled under his breath

"What the hell was that"?! Dean said in sudden shock at the loud, giant, gassy, explosive burp

Sam and Dean went to investigate the strange noise, they soon arrived only to be swallowed up by a huge shadow of darkness 

They are greeted by a very large, huge, giant, gigantic, colossal, monsterous, booming, thunderous, rumbling, echoing, epic, explosive, eruption, supernatural burp that erupted like a volcano of supernatural proportions that nearly shadered their fragile, sensitive ears

And there was a very large huge, giant, gigantic, enormous, colossal, monsterous, massive, bulging, swollen, overgrown stomach 

There stood a tall trench coated man with a giant, colossal, big, bulging, bloaded, ballooning, behemoth belly

A huge enormous giant shadow appears before them, engulfing the Winchesters into darkness 

A feeling of pure grace flows around them 

Then they see a set of glowing blue eyes and massive dark wings 

Then hear a familiar sounding voice calling their names,

"Hello Dean, Sam"

"C Cas? Is that you"?! Dean said shocked and alarmed 

"Cas"? "Did you just burp like that"? Sam asked confused and with nervous laughter

"I never hird an angel burp like that before"! Sam said

"I didn't think angels burped at all" Dean said in question and doubtfully

They were in complete shock stairing at the angel's giant, huge, enormous, massive, immaculately enlarged, swollen stomach, bulging belly

Watching the giant, massive, bulging lumpy blob strugging restless inside the angel's huge swollen full bloated bulging rounded stomach belly

"Cas! Look at you!  
"YOUR HUGE"!

"YOUR BELLY LOOKS REALLY BLOATED AND SUPER SWOLLEN”!

YOUR STOMACH IS HUGE, ENORMOUS"!

"CAS! YOUR STOMACH LOOKS RELLY, SUPER, HIGHLY, HEAVYWEIGHT, PREGNANT CAS"!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MAN"?

"My belly just grew bigger" Cas said

"CAS YOUR NOT PREGNANT, ARE YOU"?

"No Dean, I'm just, my stomach is just really full"! Cas answered

The angel's stomach, belly bulged out so far he could bearly walk without wobbling, thrown off of balance

"WHAT DID YOU EAT Cas"? Dean asked 

"A lot!" Cas answered 

"Where is Famine"? Sam asked 

"Right in here" Cas points to his massive, mamouth, midsection, increased, enlarged, gargantuas gut 

"There is no more famine" Cas smiled rubbing, giant, gigantic gut, massaging his survear, swollen, bulging, massive, slumped over belly

"WHAT"? Sam asked confused

"I took care of everything" Cas reinsured the brothers

"You what"? Sam asked again even more confused

"I ate him" the angel, Cas answered

"CAS DID YOU REALLY EAT FAMINE"!

"Cas are you telling me that you just ate famine up"?! Dean asked alormed

"Yes Dean, sure hit the spot"!

Cas burped up another huge, hot, nasty, nauseating, indecent, disgusting, sour, acidity  
viol, faul, obnoxious, unpleasent,  
giant, gasious, gassy, bubbly, gurgling, rumbling belch again 

and pats his huge swollen, rounded dome ballooned belly in bliss 

BUUUUURRRPPP!  
BEEELLLCCCHHHH! 

Cas burped in the Winchester brothers faces and the force blow them both out the doorway

Cas burped and pats his big, rounded belly and rubs his giant gut moaning in pleasure

"Parden me boys! O excuse me! Must of been something i ate"

"HOLY SHIRT CAS"! Dean shouts in frustration 

"CAS! YOU JUST SWALLOWED DOWN FAMINE"! Sam shouted in sudden surprise 

"CAS ARE YOU NUTS, WE NEEDED THAT RING"! Dean cried out 

"I'm so sorry Sam, Dean, i was just super hungry" Cas said in defense 

Cas' giant gut wiggled about as he walked, his giant stomach giggled like jello

Cas' belly was making strange movements from the strugging pray inside his belly pushing out streatcheing out his stomach, bulging out his oversized overgrown gut, swelling out his huge belly

Famine was now gone and Cas wasn't suffering from famine anymore,  
now Cas was finally feeling full, Castiel's hunger was gone and his stomach was finally full famine really hit the spot filled the void

Stairing at the huge, hororifing, colossal, moving, large, lump strugging restlessly in Castiel's giant, oversized, swollen, supersized stomach, rounded dome in his heavely swollen tummy

Cas was massaging his huge swollen belly, gigantic gut moaning in satisfaction patting his big bulging belly

His tummy, belly, stomach, gargantuan, gigantic, gut grumbled, and gurgled angerly made strange movements as his prey was squirmed and wiggled about kicking and struggling in protest to get out

The huge blob lump form was struggling, squairming around in his stomach was moving around, wiggling and squirming around inside his big bulging belly, bulging his enlarged belly out, Pushing the angel’s colossal stomach out future

The struggling lump squirming inside his huge belly, massive stomach, giant gut

streatcheing his belly out so far, struggling around inside his stomach bulging out his belly, bumps and ripples moved restless around his enlarged, massive midsection

under his skin, looked like something was coming from moving around the inside his belly, stomach

Making strange movements from the strugging pray inside the angel's belly pushing out streatcheing out Cas' stomach, bulging out his oversized overgrown gut huge belly

Famine begs for Cas to release him, begs the angel not to digest him, "please let me out!

"Please don't digest me" "Let me out of here!" Famine begs Cas

Cas dosen't listen to famine,

"NO!, not until you fix this and give us the ring"  
Cas argues back, refusing to let Famine out of his tummy jail, cage

"I'm going to digest you! Now settle down in there and digest like a good little prey and let my stomach digest you"

Cas buped loudly again and burps up, something belchs out a hard and round object came out, erupted launched out of him coming flying out of his mouth with a strong force

A partly digested slimy, mucus covered shoe came flying out of, left his mouth, leaving his lips,

Flew through the air across the room past in between both brothers, nearly smacking the the hunters in the face,

Sam and Dean dodged the flying shoe just in the nick of time

Followed by another thunderous rumbling noise, Cas opens his mouth and lets out a big, colossal, monster belch, and a wet, slimy, ring blew out of his mouth and hit the floor with a clanging noise,

Cas just burped up, out the, a large, wet, slimy ring

Cas just ate, eats famine and burped up, belched out, the ring,

"O parden me" Cas said it must of been something i ate"

The gasious aroma nearly knocked out the hunters, causing them to faint, drop instantly to the floor, ground

Cas pats his full huge enormous stomach happily, moaned in pleasure rubbing his full belly in bliss and pleasureable satisfied with his large meal 

Dean was worshipping the angel's giant, huge, enormous, massive stomach 

Sam and Dean were both rubbing their hands across the angel's, giant gut in bliss and pleasureable

The brothers were rubbing the angel's behemoth belly in playful circles happily and began giggling as the stomach began to rumble 

Dean began to push down on Castiel's belly and rubs his giant gut gurgled super loud with autoable growing noises

Cas' stomach was churning, his giant gassy, gut gurgled super loud with gas gassy upset unpleasent stomach sounds coming from deep down inside his intestines

The angel's massive stomach huge gut gurgled noisey Cas' grumbling belly made non-stop grumbling gurgling growling noises

As prey was digesting inside his stomach  
The angel's stomach gurgled loud with gas

Cas' gassy upset rumbling stomach stomach growling up a mess of noisey gurgling rumbles

His fast materialism his stomach quickly got to work digesting his meal, prey

"Settle down in there and digest"  
"Shut up and digest" Cas said BUUUURP! 

"I'll let you out later after you enter my digestive system"

"Once you reach my collen, and arrive at the exit at the end of my large intestines"  
digestive tract,  
gastrointestinal track

Making Cas gassy, his extremely gassy gut roaded,

"STOP THAT"! "YOUR GIVING ME BAD GAS IN THERE" Cas said

Rumbling growling noises inside his large intestines grew louder

The angel's gassy gut was rumbling extra loud gurgling with so much international gas

A massive, monster, an ugly, fart was building up inside his digestive tract, Cas' large intestines

Giving Cas really bad gas, alot of gas inside his intestines pressure was building up inside his large intestines

His gassy gut, bloating increased heave inside his belly, loud autoable supernatural stomach rumbles continued to increase

Cas just needed to let out a big fart that was building up inside his digestive system, intestines

Cas' stomach grumbled relentlessly non-stop as the gas bubbles inside his gassy bloated gut grew worse

Cas let out a huge gasious bloom satisfied, monsterous fart in relife auditable to the whole room that left everyone in shock at the sound and smelly order that left the man's bowls

Squeezing out a huge long, squeezing out a big loud powerful gassy fart full of obnoxious oders and foul orders over powered the scent of fresh air

"O man Cas your ass butt really stinks"

"Parden me Sam, Dean, I'm so sorry"

"Sam, Dean"? Cas asked worried

The Winchesters were passed out of the floor


End file.
